Multiple-part carbonless forms have been manufactured and used in the past. Such forms typically include microcapsules which are ruptured or burst upon application of pressure to form an image on an associated ply of the business form assembly. These forms have been extensively used for some considerable time (early efforts being disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,429,827 and 3,016,308 of common assignee herewith) and have eliminated the need for additional layers of paper such as carbon paper interposed between the plies of the business form assembly. Application of substantial pressure is a prerequisite to use of the carbonless forms in order to provide the intelligent image. Typically, the plies of the form are secured to one another by using a hot melt or cold glue which does not require pressure to adhere the plies one to the other or sufficient pressure to obtain such adherence which would also rupture the microcapsules and form smudges on the carbonless paper.
Conventional mailers used in the Moore Business Forms, Inc. SpeediSealer.RTM.) equipment sold under the trademark SpeediSealer.RTM. have proven to be very simple and efficient in use. Typically, the forms are fed through a laser printer in sheet or continuous format with variable or non-variable printing or both being applied to one side or typically both sides. The forms are then burst, the tractor guide portions are slit and individual sheets are folded and pressure sealed. The use of pressure sealing adhesives and equipment is particularly effective for use in connection with forms which are folded and sealed subsequent to printing the variable and/or non-variable information on the form. Typically, where carbonless forms are used, the webs are preprinted with the variable and/or non-variable information and joined by hot or cold melt adhesives. Use of pressure seal adhesives for carbonless forms, however, was not previously considered practical, because of the necessity to apply substantial pressure to the pressure seal which would simultaneously cause smudging of the carbonless paper.